


Warm Water

by TaglarianMythicRites



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, SMUTTY SMUT, Willow/Tara/Spike Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaglarianMythicRites/pseuds/TaglarianMythicRites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Willow's away, Spike and Tara will play...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Water

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my Roleplaying partner on Tumblr for the idea regarding this verse. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The blush on her cheeks still vaguely apparent as she untied the sash around her waist, Tara somehow kept her attention focused on what her fingers were doing, instead of the vampire waiting for her in the tub. The steam that filled the air immediately above the somewhat still water was still visible to the naked eye, and the hairs on the end of her neck stood up as she thought about what was to come. Willow wouldn’t be back for another hour, with her class once again stretching on longer than she would have liked. Until then, she and Spike would be waiting for her, once more.

It had only been a month or so since the three of them had cast the spell, and it was apparent to see that the spell had not only done its job in casting a protective “shield”, in a manner of speaking, over the Summers house, but had also given birth to something that none of them could have foreseen. All three of them had gone into the spell only expecting the passion to last as long as the lit candles kept their burning flame fueled. But when the morning light had met the heavy curtains she and Willow had lined the windows with, there had been more than nothing there. There had been _something._ Something that had blossomed into something akin to love.

In many ways, it reminded Tara of what she and Willow’s relationship had felt like at the beginning. There had been bouts of nervousness, blushing, unable to say certain words without stuttering or babbling. Even in Spike, his usual demeanor had changed noticeably.  Whenever he looked at the two of them, there was a noticeable gentleness in his gaze. In time, Tara had found herself returning the gaze, and had been able to hold his gaze with her own. In almost too many ways, it mirrored the way she looked at Willow, and she knew now why a certain look from her could always bring a smile to the red-head’s face.

“Everything alright, luv?” She heard Spike ask, causing her mind to shift away from the thoughts that had caused her to completely zone out from untying her robe. Shaking her head slightly in order to clear her head, Tara offered the vampire a small smile in response.

“I’m a-alright…” She answered, her fingers fumbling for a moment before they once again focused their touch upon the sash. As said sash became undone, her pale skin became exposed to the vampire’s eyes. Looking down at her tummy, Tara traced a single finger up her skin, tracing a circle around her belly-button before she cast her gaze upon Spike once more. Her blue eyes meeting his own pools of deep blue, she smiled slightly, her attention focused solely on meeting his gaze. “Is the w-water warm?”

“Nice and toasty…” Spike answered, still licking his lips all the while. Beneath the surface of the water, he could already feel his member growing hard with arousal, his mind swimming with ideas and flashes of what might be soon to come.

“Good. I know you wanted it warm…I h-hope I didn’t make it too h-hot…” Tara replied, her finger still continuing its gentle caress of her stomach. The single digit moving more of the robe’s silk material aside, she rolled her shoulders, just enough that the robe began to slowly slide down her arms. As it fell to the ground and pooled around her feet, she felt a small amount of heat flush to her cheeks, causing her gaze to droop, even for the slightest of seconds.

“It’s just perfect, Tara…” He responded, curling his one finger in a come-hither gesture at an angle that she would be able to see. Taking a few nervous steps towards the vampire, Tara entwined her fingers above her tummy, some of the nervousness managing to find a way into her mind once more. As she came close enough, Spike lifted one of his arms out of the water, and gently wrapped it around her waist. “Join me, luv?”

Taking a deep, somewhat shaky breath as she once again nodded her head, she swung her leg over the side of the tub. Dipping her foot into the warm water, Tara sucked in a sharp breath as she felt the warmth of the water meet her skin. Hearing the breath, Spike leaned forward and gently pressed a small kiss to her stomach.

“It’s alright, baby. Nice and easy…” He cooed, his hands coming to rest on her hips. Taking yet another deep breath, Tara nodded, her gaze once again locking onto Spike as she slowly sank her foot into the water, continuing until the water had reached her knee. Reaching out and gripping the side of the tub closest to her foot, she eased the rest of her leg into the water, before moving her opposite leg to do the same. Repeating the motions, she locked her gaze onto Spike as she released her grip on the tub and let her hands come to rest on the vampire’s shoulders. Leaning forward and gently pressing her lips to his, her eyes closing, she sank fully into the water, gasping into their kiss as the water engulfed her up to her upper back.

“Feel alright, Tara?” Spike inquired, having heard and felt the gasp between them as they kissed gently. Nodding, Tara settled into the vampire’s lap, already able to feel his member against her inner thigh. The side of her lip twisting into a familiar half-grin, she opened her eyes and once again locked onto his eyes.

“Great…” She answered, before leaning in and locking her lips with his once more. Her arms settling into place atop his shoulders, she probed his lips with her tongue, seeking entry. Parting his lips, a moan lingering on his tongue, Spike settled back into the tub, his arms still wrapped around Tara’s waist, holding her in his lap. Tilting her head as they continued their kiss, Tara squirmed a little in his lap, his member still nestled against her thigh. Gasping as she scotched a little closer to his stomach, his member finally coming into contact with her slit. A moan parting his lips, Spike bucked his hips against Tara’s thighs, his member aching to be inside her.

_“Spike…”_ Tara gasped, tilting her head back as her knees buckled underneath her in the water. She could feel him throbbing against her folds, the action only making the throbbing between her thighs increase. Opening his eyes, Spike chuckled a little before he moved his hands up her sides, his fingers finding their way to her breasts with ease. Shuddering as she felt his hands on her breasts, Tara broke the kiss, her back arching as she felt her nipples hardening underneath his touch.

“Aching for me, baby?” He asked, leaning forward in order to capture one of her hardened nipples between his lips. The response that had been deterring on her tongue devolving into a series of moans, Tara nodded, knowing that the throbbing between her thighs would only continue to grow with each touch, no matter how small or how simple, she would feel Spike do to her. A grin spreading over his lips as he heard what his touch was doing to the woman nestled in his lap, he circled and lapped at her nipple with his tongue, eliciting every sound from the woman as he was sure she could make.

Her brain barely able to focus on anything beside the pleasure that had spread to every corner of her body, Tara shivered, the sensation running up and down her spine like the water surrounding her. Reaching behind her and pulling some of her brown locks away from her shoulders, she allowed her hands to come to rest around the vampire’s shoulders once more. The throbbing between her legs still had yet to vanish, and as she felt Spike’s member still nestled against her slit, she could feel the heat in her core rivaling that of the water that the two of them were sitting in.

“You like that?” Spike asked, wanting to make sure that Tara was as relaxed as she could be. The bath had been his suggestion, a way of passing the time as they waited for Willow to return. Tara had already told him of the somewhat stressful day of studying for her final that was still upcoming, and he had felt an obligation to make sure that his girl felt relaxed within their home.

“Yes….” Tara hissed happily in return, rolling her head before she tilted it down ever so slightly and looked up at Spike.

“Stress all gone for the minute, Kitten?” Nodding once more in response to Spike’s question, Tara leaned in and captured the vampire’s lips with her own once more. Rocking her hips into his member, she gave a small hum of pleasure as she felt him throb against her.

“Definitely g-gone…” Breaking the kiss only for one moment in order to speak, she moved her hands in order to push her brown hair back behind her neck. Seizing the moment, Spike leaned forward, and pressed his lips against the patch of skin beneath the woman’s ear. Momentarily taken off-guard by the kiss, Tara tilted her head to its side, allowing him to have more access to her neck. Pleased, Spike’s hand moved back to her breasts, his thumb brushing over her still hardened nipples. Another shiver shooting down her spine, Tara squeaked with pleasure as she felt his teeth on her skin.

Releasing the skin that he had captured with his teeth, Spike kissed his way up Tara’s neck, his tongue slipping out and tracing the lobe of her ear. A steady stream of shudders and moans following every move he made, the vampire moved along her jawline, until he reached her lips, and gently pressed his to hers. Sighing happily, Tara moved her fingers along his shoulders, before moving to cup his cheeks with an equal amount of gentleness. Rocking her hips ever so slightly against his hard member, she sighed with pleasure into their shared kiss.

“Good…” Happy to hear and see that his girl’s stress had all but disappeared as they both sunk a little lower into the warm water, Spike bucked his hips gently against Tara’s slit, barely managing to resist the urge to smile at the accompanying moan he heard escape her lips. Even with the water surrounding them, he had no doubt that she was wet, and he could almost feel the heat throbbing between her thighs.

“Want that, baby?” He asked, pushing the words off his tongue in between kisses.

“Please…” Tara answered, whispering the word as she gave the slightest of nods. Pressing her lips against his as soon as the words had left them, she rocked against him, the throbbing in her core only growing with each second that passed. His hands slipping underneath the relative calm of the water, Spike rested his palms against her hips, gently lifting her up ever so slightly as he gently slid into her waiting warmth. A moan escaping his lips in the process, the vampire slowly moved in and out of her, allowing all of him except his head to leave her before he moved back into her slicked passage.

“Oh Goddess….” She mumbled under her breath, her expression overtaken by pleasure as she allowed him to guide her along his member. Rocking her hips in combination with his thrusts, she rested her forehead against his, her eyes closed as she focused on the pleasure coursing through her senses. Her arms still linked behind his head, Tara breathed in and out deeply, her bottom lip quivering with the flood of moans still gathering on her tongue.

“Mmmm…” Spike hummed, still gently moving in and out of her slit, his member effectively being swallowed by her core. His lips capturing one of her erect nipples, he suckled on it, rolling the hardened nub around beneath his tongue. Arching her head back as she felt Spike’s attention on her breast, Tara continued to rock her hips, allowing her movements to pick up speed. Feeling the small change in the way his girl’s rocks moved, Spike echoed the change in speed, alternating the speed of his thrusts. A loud gasp escaping her lips, Tara’s skin felt as if it were ablaze, her ears barely picking up the loud splashing sounds of the water around them.

“Spike…yesssss….oh…” Tara cried, the ecstasy in her voice filling every corner of the room with its sound. Clinging to his shoulders as she moved up and down his shaft, she felt her eyes wanting to retreat back into her head as her hips continued to roll. As pleasure rippled up and down her spine, she could feel her heart beginning to beat faster inside her breast, the sound of it echoing inside her ears. His hold on her back and hips still remaining firm, but gentle, Spike could no longer hold back his own moans as his own pleasure spread over his senses. Hearing the sound as it escaped the vampire’s lips, Tara cupped his cheeks before sloppily bringing her lips to his.

“Getting close, luv?” He asked, his pleasure wrapping around his tone within seconds. Her mind’s thoughts scattering as she sucked in another breath through her teeth, Tara gave a short nod before giving his bottom lip a small nibble. Her rocks having increased in speed, the accompanying splashes now tippling water slightly over the edges of the tub, she gasped, the sound of it becoming as frantic as her rocks. A strong shudder crashing up her spine, she let out a loud cry as she finally slipped over the edge. Feeling her channel squeezing his still thrusting member, Spike leaned forward, his moan filling her ear. Her grip on Spike’s body tightening for a second or so before it loosened entirely, the woman closed her eyes, her muscles unwinding themselves from the tightness they had wound themselves into.

Softening his thrusts as much as possible, Spike swore under his breath as he jerked his hips into hers once more. Half-mumbling and half-moaning under her breath as she felt his cold seed spill into her, Tara continued to gasp for air, her breath’s rhythm beginning to come back down with each passing minute. Leaning back against the cool porcelain of the tub, Spike gently ran his fingers up and down Tara’s back, his member still throbbing inside her wet channel. Breathing almost in unison with the woman he was holding in his arms, the vampire pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder before his fingers moved up into her slightly wet hair.

“S-Spike…” Tara mumbled, her mind struggling to put the words together in a coherent sentence. Hearing her low mumbles, he gently shushed her ear, his own eyes closing as he let the warmth of the water once again spread its feeling over his cold body.

“Easy, Tara…” He whispered, his fingers by now tracing gentle patterns into her sweat and water soaked skin. “…easy, luv…I’ve got ya….”

“L-Lo…” She continued, still trying to form a sentence amidst his shushes. Lifting her head away from his shoulder for a moment, her blue eyes showing the mixture of lingering pleasure, affection, and exhaustion all rolled into one, she tried her best to smile as she looked deep into his eyes. “…love…you…”


End file.
